Star Guardian Lux and the Tuxedo Mask Cape Longsword Man of Justice
by steveshakespere
Summary: Luxanna Crownguard is a bored socialite with a secret. Star Guardian Lux is a magical girl tasked with protecting Demacia from a malevolent entity called "The Void," which corrupts and perverts justice. When she enters a fight far more difficult than she has ever faced, can anyone save her? Perhaps aid from a source she never expected...


Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Whenever the heck you're reading this!

My name is **SteveShakespere** , and I'm back after a long, long, loooooong hiatus!

If you remember me from my terrible Pokemon stories... please forget them. I've quite honestly forgotten everything I was going to do with them, so for all intents and purposes, they're dead. Sorry.

Which brings me to what I'm doing now!

A good friend of mine inspired me to write again, but this time to try for short little stories rather than the sweeping epics that I wanted to write, but never could get the motivation to finish. So, this is the result of me taking his sage advice. This is the first story I've written for League of Legends, and it hopefully won't be the last, but I'm going to try to avoid biting off more than I can chew, story wise this time.

So, please read and review!

If you loved it, let me know why.

If you hate it, let me know how I should fix it!

If you just enjoyed it, consider leaving a comment and telling me so!

Also, if you love League of Legends fanfiction, you'll LOVE the stuff my good friend writes. He loves Lulu and writes her very, very well. I highly recommend checking him out at **T.S. Atlas** on here, and on Facebook. He's a great guy, a great author, and a great buddy. I appreciate him a ton, and I hope that if you read this, you'll check him out. I promise it's worth your time.

With that said, enjoy the story!

* * *

By day Luxanna Crownguard was your typical teenage Demacian noble girl. Shopping, attending parties, and rubbing elbows with the Demacian elite filled her days. However, Luxanna had a secret.

By night, Star Guardian Lux roamed the rooftops of Demacia, combating evil and injustice wherever she found it with the power of the stars. Tonight was no different, and Lux jumped the gap between two stores on her way towards a particularly virulent miasma that had arisen. She could smell its corrupting influence already, and she wasn't even halfway there yet. She turned the question over in her mind again. Should she confront this prodigious evil alone? Or should she call on her magical girl allies, Sun Guardian Leona and Moon Guardian Diana? While the three girls had worked together occasionally on other difficult missions, and overcame through the power of the cosmos, Leona and Diana rarely got along for too long afterwards. A quip would be made, an argument started, and their cooperation dissolved until the next time they absolutely needed each other. Lux sighed. She loved them both, but wished that they could hang out without the same age-old argument arising again. She shook her head and carried on. She could handle this one alone.

The evil presence grew stronger as she drew closer, causing her nose to crinkle in disgust. She could only smell it with the help of her magic powers, gained through an agreement with an annoying-laughed, fairy-winged Yordle with a magic wand that doubled as a blowgun. In exchange for her help fighting creatures spawned from and corrupted by an evil entity known as "The Void," Lux gained magic powers and one limit-free wish.

She had agreed to the proposition quickly, but had saved her wish. She was bored by just being a socialite. Being a magical girl brought some excitement into her life. Even when it got dangerous, Lux always succeeded, and had never come close to a serious injury, so her "solemn duty" had turned into something of a hobby; a fun diversion from her daily life. Fighting evil and saving Demacia sure beat following her brother around parties, idly wondering which pedantic noble she would be politically married off to.

A wave of nausea jolted her out of her out of her reverie. Her magical senses told her that the object or creature emitting the evil aura was just ahead of her in the alley below the building she was currently standing on. Holding her nose, Lux crept to the edge of the building, her star wand ready to call on the power of the stars to annihilate and purify the void-corrupted entity. She peered over the gutter, relying on her magic-augmented eye-sight to pierce the darkness pooling heavily in the alleyway.

At first, her fairy-Yordle-mushroom-granted powers had difficulty penetrating the dense shroud of smog, but soon, she could distinguish the form of the source of the darkness. A jagged, bipedal form stood tall over a smaller, prostrate one. Its arms, legs, and back were covered in jagged spikes, rippling and pulsating with unholy energy. Extending from one side was a long appendage, culminating in a bulky form far longer than any arm should be. The other side was concealed behind a rough protective carapace. It towered over its victim, void-distorted voice cackling wickedly as it raised the long appendage heavily over its head, preparing to strike.

Lux didn't waste any time leaping down into the alley, blocking the creature's escape route. The city lights from the buildings and streets behind her caused her shadow to fall across the vile beast. The creature looked away from its prey, and strained to make her silhouette out against her bright background.

"Who dares interrupt my feast?" The void-beast warbled harshly.

Lux struck a pose, star wand spinning around her in a bright arc.

"I'm the pretty stellar guardian of Demacia and Justice, Star Guardian Lux! In the name if Demacia, I will punish you!" The creature laughed, void-infused speech echoing in the narrow alley.

"Punish me? You can try!" The beast lunged for Lux, sending a pulse of dark energy at the pretty stellar guardian.

"Pretty Stellar Shield!" Lux shouted, and her wand responded, weaving a cocoon of pink energy around her with the intent to protect her from harm. However, the pulse cut through her shield like it wasn't there. She found herself held immobile, unable to do anything to prevent the massive mass that was the creatures left limb from smashing into her at massive speed. Her shield thankfully was somewhat effective here, deadening the full force of the blow, but not enough to keep her from being flung back out of the alley into the street. She landed heavily, rolling on the cobblestone pavement. Dazed, she slowly stood to her feet as the creature stepped out of the shadow of the alleyway and into the street lights beyond.

He was a hideous sight, a swollen mass of pulsating purple crystals, which seemed alive; glowing and fading apart from the ambient light around them. In its hands(?) it held a bulbous purple hammer, and a large, misshapen shield. Its eyes were hollow, and glowed a sickly purple. Lux cursed. This was not a mere void-born creature, but a full-on void possession of a human vessel. The unfortunate victim was none other than the roaming paladin, the Gem-knight Taric. In the center of his shield, instead the usual brilliant sapphire that adorned it, a fleshy purple gem sat, clearly the source of the corrupting influence. This made the job that much harder, as she could not use as much force as she usually would against a void-born if she wanted to preserve Taric's life. Still… it was just Taric… It's not like anyone would miss him, and it's not like he's really in the meta…

Lux shook those unjust thoughts away. That was not the way a guardian of justice should act. She would find a way.

She wished then that she had brought Leona or Diana after all, as either of their abilities would help her lock the possessed Gem-knight down long enough to deal with the possessing crystal. But, they weren't here, and she had to at least try.

Gathering her power to her, she channeled it into a glowing pulse, similar to what void-Taric had hit her with. She cast it out, shouting "Stellar Light Binding!" The glob struck Taric and enclosed him in a glowing pink shell of light.

"Pretty Stellar Singularity!" She threw a snarl of light at his feet, which began spinning faster and faster as it ramped up power to detonation. Taric saw, and struggled against the shell, but he was stuck fast.

Spreading her arms wide, Lux gathered the ambient luminous power from the night around her; from the gentle starlight falling on the Demacian streets, to the lamps lighting the streets, even the lights in the surrounding houses began to flicker and fade as Lux prepared to cast her finishing strike.

Gritting her teeth against the overwhelming current of energy swirling around her, she willed her wand to pull and compress the ocean of light into a tiny pinprick directly between her and the void monster. The shell began to crack, as Lux's spell began pulling in energy even from her previous binding, and Taric pulled his arm free of it, a look of pure hatred and fury aimed towards the pretty guardian. Momentarily forgotten, the singularity at his feet began spinning rapidly and compressing in on itself, as if sensing the impending climax of magical firepower.

Lux took a ragged breath as she finished gathering the torrent of light into the focus of what would soon become her ultimate spell. Slowly, clearly, she chanted the incantation that would turn the compressed light into a brutal, void-slaying cannon.

"Pretty…"

Void Taric struggled harder, his rage giving him strength as he shattered the binding holding his other arm.

"Final…"

Taric swung his hammer down onto his legs, breaking the binding holding it, and causing him to once again notice the singularity cooking at his feet.

"Sparking…"

Before Taric could react, the singularity burst, blowing him directly backwards out of the last vestige of the binding, and igniting him with pink fire. He scrambled to stand up and put the fire out.

"SUPERNOVA!"

Taric stopped as a small pink laser beam pierced through him, causing the fire to burn blazingly hot, then extinguish. A fraction of a second later, Void-Taric was engulfed in a massive cylinder of scouring pink light. He screamed a terrible scream and was lost amid the radiant onslaught.

As quickly as it began, it was over. Lux collapsed onto the ground, power exhausted. She could barely maintain her Stellar Guardian uniform, much less do any other magic, but she had won. She had cleansed the void influence from Taric. Tiredly, she staggered to her feet and slowly limped over to where the Gem-Knight lay, fallen.

Suddenly, she discovered that her feet were no longer moving. Her arms hung heavily at her sides, unable to even swing under the influence of gravity. She felt her feet move themselves, and turn her around to face a shadowy copy of the Gem-Knight's form. It walked towards her with the swagger of a victor, and Lux's hopes fell. She had purged the creature from Taric himself, but she hadn't been able to do that and destroy the void creature as well. In order to spare Taric's life, she was forced to turn the dial down enough that it allowed a tiny portion of the essence to survive, and unfortunately, that was enough. The creature advanced on her, smiling with a toothy purple maw.

"You almost won, star guardian. But now… YOU ARE MINE!" The void creature raised both the hammer it held and a throaty roar as it began thundering towards her, intending to finish the fight in one swift smash. Lux squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to avoid looking at the instrument of her demise as long as she could.

The void-clone's feral scream grew louder and closer, and Lux braced for the impact that would likely be her end. She hoped it would be over fast, and that the creature was angry enough to kill her outright rather than inflicting multiple, less than fatal wounds to prolong her agony. She could almost feel the wind from the approaching hammer grazing her cheek.

Suddenly, the creature's scream was drowned out by a far louder one, this one screaming an intelligible word. "DEMACIA!"

The ground around Lux shuddered as a massive impact landed not a few feet in front of her. Her minding was shattered by the vibrations, and she was forced to fall back onto her rear. She was so startled that she opened her eyes, and saw that the void creature had been mere inches away from severely damaging her head. Its face was contorted in agony, and unmoving. Looking up, she realized that the creature had been impaled by a massive tower of green metal, draped in leafy vines covered in thorns, extending far beyond her range of vision. The void creature's face cracked, and cracked again, turning rapidly to dust, as vanquished void beings do.

As it blew away, the tower began to shrink rapidly, turning from a vine-covered tower to a large great sword covered in rose bush motifs and having three beautifully carved roses on the pommel and ends of the quillions. A heavy impact behind her drew her attention, and she beheld a large form in a tuxedo and top-hat strolling from where he had obviously dropped down from the roof to where the large sword stood in the ground.

With a grunt, the masked figure hefted the sword to his shoulder, and offered his other hand to Lux as help up. She blushed heavily, and was stunned speechless, but she took the offered hand gratefully.

"I… thank you for helping me, sir!" The disguised figure smiled, but said not a word, and lifted Lux's hand gently to his lips. Lux blushed again, such bold chivalry was not what she expected to find from this strange savior, but… it was certainly not unwelcome.

The Tuxedoed, masked individual gazed deeply into her eyes then, and caused her heart to skip a beat. They stood there for ages- or was it only seconds? - until he ended the moment with a knowing smile. "Stay resolute." He said, causing her heart to start beating again, rather quickly.

He stepped back from her, and began spinning rapidly, black cape billowing out behind and around him until it covered him totally from view- and then he was gone.

Lux stood, heart pounding, face red, watching the space once occupied by her savior for any hint of where he disappeared to. "I… didn't even know his name…" Lux whispered.

A groan from behind her reminded her that her job was not done, and she hurried to assist Taric in standing up. "Ugh…" He muttered, holding his head, "Amethyst… for… nothing good at all…" Another groan issued forth from the alley, as the Gem-Knight's victim, the Prodigal Explorer Ezreal, emerged clutching his stomach.

Seeing Taric standing, Ezreal rushed to him, apologizing profusely. "I had no idea that was a void-gem, Taric! I just thought I'd show you, because you like gems, but… I had no idea it was like that!"

Taric waved his concerns away. "Say no more. It is done and done. I am fine now, thanks to you, Star Guar- Where did she go?"

Lux watched them search for her from the safety of a nearby rooftop. Her job was done for tonight. She made it back to her bedroom and barely had enough time to break her transformation before dropping heavily onto her bed and falling asleep instantly.

Lux slept in the next morning. Upon waking, she trudged to the dining room, where she happened to find her brother eating a sandwich.

"Good morning, sister!" Garen said, shouting across the large room to her. "Or, should I say, Good Afternoon? It's already lunch time!"

He laughed, and Lux just rolled her eyes. He thought he was funny, but he really wasn't. It worked at parties because of the Crownguard family name and legacy, and the tendency of those lower ranking to think that the jokes of anyone of higher rank than them was the funniest thing ever said.

Stomach growling, she sat down as the servants hurriedly brought a piping hot bowl of strawberry oatmeal with pink star sprinkles, her favorite. It was halfway through the bowl before she realized that Garen had said something to her. "Huh?" She asked, mouth full of mushy oats.

"I said, sister, you need to take better care of yourself! I know things are hard for you right now, what with studies and your social life. But…" Garen finished off his sandwich and rose, servants rushing to take his dishes away. "…you need to stay resolute."

Garen left her with her mouth hanging open, oatmeal forgotten.

She was still rather tired, but she could swear, just swear… that Garen had winked at her.

She felt sick.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed your ride through a night in the life of Star Guardian Lux and the mysterious Tuxedo Mask Cape Longsword Man!

If you enjoyed it a ton, let me know by reviewing it!

If you hated it more than you hate Hitler and Teemo combined, what is wrong with you? But still, leave a review telling me what I should change!

If you just thought it was fun... consider letting me know. I appreciate all sorts of feedback, and am always trying to be better!

Thanks again, and this is **SteveShakespere** signing off!

*Strikes Star Guardian Lux pose*

Dooooiiii- Oh, wait, that's not my thing. Sorry. See ya guys.


End file.
